


Day 6 Song Story: Hurt Road

by fragilepopcorn



Series: Day6 Song Stories [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But It'll Be Okay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sungjin is sick, YoungK breaks down, kinda angsty, sungbri fanfic because we need it so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilepopcorn/pseuds/fragilepopcorn
Summary: The flowers that are seen from time to timeI didn’t know how precious they wereBecause they’re so beautiful and lovelyShould we stay here?





	Day 6 Song Story: Hurt Road

**_하루에 몇 번씩_**

**_How many times a day_ **

**_눈물이 차오를까_ **

**_Will my tears swell up?_ **

**_세어보려고 해도_ **

**_Even though I try to count_ **

**_난 못해 사실은_ **

**_I can’t_ **

**_항상 참고 있는 거라서_ **

**_Because I’m always trying to hold the tears in_ **

 

“Hhhh, I survived another hard day” I said as I open the door to my apartment. A dark apartment that feels so cold. I throw my bags and belongings on the floor after throwing myself on the couch without any intention to turn on the light. Slowly, tears flow down from my eyes, my head feels so heavy, my ears ringing, as soon as I bury my face on the pillow. I feel numb, my body, my heart, my mind, everything.

 

“It’s always like this…. Haha” I tried to laugh, but what comes out are just an irony laugh. Like I’m laughing and pitying myself. I rolled around, and see my surroundings, things are all messy and my sight are blurry because of those tears.

 

“If you are here now, hyung. You will scold me hard but yet, you will tidy these things…” more tears flows down on my cheek. “Please, come home real fast... I miss having you here, it’s hard to face the day without you” I sob between my lines. Every sob feels so heavy, the more I sob, the more it’s hard to breathe.

 

“I’m sorry for crying every night, it’s really hard to hold my tears on the day and be alright at work. I just want you here..”

 

*********************

 

It’s weekend, the moment that I want the most. The days that I wait and want to come so fast, in the past or even now. Finally I’ll be spending days with you, all day, all night, just the two of us. I rushed my steps as I think of you, I don’t want to make you wait for so long than you already are.

 

After a short walk from the station that feels like a really long time, I finally arrived in front of a room. There’s a little board that said “Park Sungjin” on it, indicates that it’s your room. I didn’t get in yet, standing in front of the door, looking at the small board with your name on it,  catching my breathe and preparing myself to meet you. A lot of things are going on my mind.

 

_‘what should I do after I open the door?’_

_‘were you waiting for me?’_

‘ _Did you miss me too?’_

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Kang. Are you visiting your boyfriend again today?” A familiar voice cracks my train of thought. A smiling lady in her white uniform bringing a tray full of utensils on her hands is coming to my direction.

 

“Ah, yeah..” I said with a shy tone.

 

“What a beautiful lily you bring there..” She said as she sees the bouquet of flower that I have in my arms.

 

“Yeah, thank you… He likes lily… so...” what an awkward way to answer, I know.

 

“I see, he must be really happy to have you” She smiles again at me “come on in, he had been waiting for you” she opens the door for both of us to get in your room. “Excuse me, it’s time for your examination and medicine Mr. Park. And your boyfriend is here too” her soft and calm voice cracks up the silence in this room as she comes in.

 

“Younghyun, is that you?” You said behind the small curtain in the room, to make sure that it’s me because you can’t see over the curtain. It’s the voice that I miss the most.

 

The scenery of this room is getting too familiar now, I don’t want to admit it but I have to. I take a step to the room getting nearer to the curtain.

 

“Yeah it’s me, hyung.” My answer is so simple, but I have so much emotion going in me.

 

 _‘I can’t cry’_ I keep thinking to myself.

 

“You sure are late today..” you said like there’s nothing wrong going on.

 

“I’m sorry, there’s a long line queuing at the florist…” I said as I open the curtain and see you are sitting on the bed with your back leaned on the pillow helplessly with all the machines, utensils, and pipes as that nurse lady before is preparing to take some blood from your arms. You flinch a little as the needle gets through your skin and the blood is flowing to the shrynge tube. I know, it’s been numerous times, but my heart always crumbles to pieces everytime I see you this way. I keep chanting my mantra in the back of my mind. As if you know what I’m thinking, you look at me with a look that said that you are alright and a small smile curls up on your face.

 

“Don’t worry..” you said softly. “I’m used to this” Yes, for you, and not for me. It hurts to see you like this. “And uh? Is that lily?” you asks as you see the flower that I brought with me, trying to distract my worries away.

 

“Yeah, you said that you want this the other time” I give you the bouquet that has been in my arms for so long.

 

“Thank you..” A smile gleaming on your now skinny face, with eyes forming a crescent moon shape. Still looks so beautiful despite your condition right now. “Oh, and it’s warm.. You must be holding this for a quite long time, Younghyun. Thank you really” Everytime I look at your eyes, I always lost in the galaxy in it. I miss you, I miss everything about you.

 

“Anytime”

 

“Just this one, and done.” Her voice cracks the quietness and the awkwardness in the room. “I’ve change your drip medication….--” she keeps talking to you about your medications and stuffs, and you look at her with your kind expressions that shows how much gratitude you have for her.

 

You are still holding the lily that I gave to you as you said “thank you” to the nurse lady. She looks at the bouquet and offers herself to put that flower on the vase she has in the office and will bring it later here. It was such a waste not to preserve such a beautiful flower she said.

 

“Thank you so much, what do I do without you Miss” you gave her the bouquet.

 

“No problems, you are my favorite patient after all” She winks at you and you let out a chuckle at her. “Oh, I have to go. Catching up with you later Sir.” she said as she turn around and nods at me before she disappeared behind the room door.

 

And it gets quiet again.

 

**********

 

**_요즘 난 어때_ **

**_How am I these days?_ **

**_네가 봤을 때_ **

**_When you see me_ **

**_괜찮아 보이는지 궁금해_ **

**_I wonder if I look like I’m okay_ **

**_요즘 내가 어떤 표정을 짓고 있는지 나는 모르거든_ **

**_I don’t know what kind of expressions I’m doing these days_ **

 

“Hey Younghyun, mind to company me to the rooftop? Seems like it’s good weather today, and it’s such a waste not to go outside. Afterall the doctor said that I have to go out and getting some fresh air sometimes so that my body don’t get stressed out…” there’s a short space before you continue. It looks like you are worrying about me and started rambling. “But if you don’t want to, I can ask the nurse--”

 

“No, I don’t mind” I cut your rambling and started to ensemble your wheelchair and the other stuffs you need to bring.

 

I feel like you are looking at me when I’m busy preparing the equipments you need.

 

_‘I want to look at you back’_

_‘I want to know what you are thinking’_

 

But I choose not to, I can’t bear to look back in your eyes, or I’ll burst in tears, right here, right now. When the equipments done, I help you to get on the wheelchair. I feel you are getting lighter and weaker as I carried you to the wheelchair.

 

_‘Did you lose your weight again?’_

‘ _I wish God take your disease and give it to me instead, it hurts.’_

 

**_만약에 내가 너라면_ **

**_If I were you_ **

**_아무 말없이 날 안아줄 거야_ **

**_I would hug myself without a word_ **

**_만약에 네가 나라면_ **

**_If you were me_ **

**_그 품에 안겨 흐느끼고 있겠지_ **

**_You would cry in my embrace_ **

 

You keep on chatting and rambling, saying things you went through this week when I wasn’t present as we are on the way until we reached the rooftop. From you met some cute kids when you went to the park with the nurse lady before, to how much you want to eat donuts when the doc says no and the nurse sneak some to your room. I chuckled as I hear your stories and ruffles your soft hair.

 

 _‘It’s finally growing’_ I smiled as I think that we still have some hope. I just need to wait and be more patient, even though it still hurt so much to see you like this. Your eyes went wider as you look at me and you let out a chuckle and a small drop of tears comes out of your eyes later.

 

“You finally smiled” you said softly. “I was worried, you know. I keep thinking if you don’t want to be here. And what if you see me as a burden, and--”

 

I hugged you before you even finish your sentences. You hugged me back with that big yet skinny hands of yours , so tight. You are grabbing my shirt as you hide your face in the nook of my neck and wet my shoulder with your tears as if you don’t want to let me go anywhere.

 

“No, I won’t… shhh hyung…  Sungjin hyung, don’t even think about it okay? I won’t leave you no matter what.” I rock my hands and pat your back to calm you down, then my tears flows down. I can’t hold it anymore.

 

You pulled yourself back and cupped my cheeks. Your long fingers wiped the tear tracks on my cheeks. You look at my eyes, smiling, but your tears are still falling down. You put your forehead on mine and softly chanting “thank you” in inaudible sound.

 

**_요즘 넌 어때_ **

**_How are you these days?_ **

**_내가 봤을 땐_ **

**_When I see you_ **

**_나랑 아마 비슷할 것 같애_ **

**_You seem the same as me_ **

**_요즘 네가 어떤 표정을 짓고 있어도 슬퍼 보이거든_ **

**_You look sad no matter what, these days_ **

 

****************************

 

**_너나 나나 알기는 알았잖아_ **

**_You knew and I knew_ **

**_쉽지만은 않은 길이란 걸 말야_ **

**_That this is not an easy road_ **

**_너나 나나 모르진 않았잖아_ **

**_It’s not that you and I didn’t know_ **

**_이 길에는 꽃이 그리 많이 피지 않는 걸_ **

**_That not many flowers bloom on this road_ **

 

_-Throwback-_

 

“Mr. Kang, may I talk with you?” the doctor came to me when I just arrived at the hospital to visit you. His face is cold, I can’t read his face at all. I followed him to his office with things running on my mind.

 

_‘Is it a good news? Or bad news?’_

 

I shook my head and keeping my mind positive and we arrived at his office in no time.

 

“Mr. Park test results have arrived and…” he paused. “He got a Chronic myelogenous Leukemia --” my heart crumbles in that instant. My mind went blank, I can’t think of anything or listening to what the doctor said afterward. His voice becomes a deafening ringing sound in my ear. My body was shaking and my vision were getting blurry.

 

Looking at my shocked face, he paused and gives me the tissues that are laying on his desk. I cried in silence and he waited for me to calm down.

 

After I calmed down, we talked some more that it’s a curable disease but with an intense medication. He keeps on explaining that I need to become your source of positive energy and you need me with his face now soften and coaxing me with his calm and reassuring voice.

 

When I got out from his office, my mind is again feels like a mess. I keep thinking of how can I face you. Are you okay, and what if I broke down when I saw your face. My steps feels so heavy, but then the doctor’s words keeps ringing in my ears.

 

“You have to be the source if positive energy for him. He needs you” he said.

 

_‘Can I?’_

 

*****************

 

“Hey” you said as I arrived in your hospital room. You are sitting on your wheelchair besides the window with books on your hands.

 

You smiled at me with that bright smile of yours. The warm sunlight sipping through the window and shining on your beautiful face.

 

“You heard from the doctor?” You look at my face as I got nearer to you.

 

“Yeah… Did you know about that already hyung?”

 

“Yes.. since I got the symptoms.. Sorry for not telling you, Younghyun..” you gripped your pants.

 

I kneeIed down in front of your wheelchair and saw there’s a wet spot on your lap. I cupped your cheeks, looking deeply into your galaxy filled eyes. Your eyes and cheeks are wet with tears, but instead, you were smiling at me. My tears fell down at instantly.

 

_‘Why are you smiling?’_

_‘It’s should be me being your positive energy’_

 

I don’t know what should I say, my mind is a mess, words can’t get out of my mind. So I just hugged you tightly and crying on your shoulder. You patted my head and humming me to calm me down, another hand rocking on my back.

 

 _‘Ah, it’s not him who needs me. But I need him’_ I’m thinking to myself.

 

*****************************

 

**_가끔씩 보이는 꽃이_ **

**_The flowers that are seen from time to time_ **

**_얼마나 소중한지 몰라_ **

**_I didn’t know how precious they were_ **

**_너무 예쁘고 좋아서_ **

**_Because they’re so beautiful and lovely_ **

**_여기 남아있는 거겠지_ **

**_Should we stay here?_ **

 

_-Back to Present-_

 

It’s getting darker and colder on the rooftop in this november afternoon. I suggested that we should get back to you room, but you insisted that we need to see the sunset from here. Luckily I didn’t forgot to bring your blanket and I put it over your shoulder.

 

“Thank you Younghyun.. What do I do without you here?” You grin sheepishly as you cup my cheek and give it a quick peck

 

“Yeah.. but remember, we need to get back after sunset, hyung.” I can feel heat creeping from my chest to my face and my ears. I looked around to hide my embarrassment.

 

“Okay okay~” you chuckled.

 

“And I think I want some donuts tonight for dessert. Should we get it?” I grinned back at you.

 

“A dozen okay? 6 original glaze and 6 chocolate sprinkle” your eyes got really wide looking like a puppy wanting some treats

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, Ren here~
> 
> This is my first ever work in this fandom and in this pairing. I really am new to this fandom and I feel that I NEED TO SHIP SUNGBRI WITH ALL MY HEART! LOL
> 
> come drowning in sungbri's ocean with me at twitter @fragilepopcorn
> 
> until the next Song Story or another works~


End file.
